Sombra
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: ItachixSai Cuando te estas quedando ciego, muchas veces, puedes confundir personas...


"Sombra"

By: Miyu

Miyu: Kmi, te vengo a hacer un sueño realidad xD. Esta fue la idea que se me ocurrió apenas terminé de ver el pairing xD.

Resúmen: Cuando te estas quedando ciego, muchas veces, puedes confundir personas...

¡Just Simple and Clean!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misión: Encontrar a Uchiha Itachi. Una misión de rastro, tarea fácil para un ANBU como él. No tenía que ser descubierto, declarar su posición y finalizada.

Pero tenía que trabajar solo esta vez. No podía contar con la "ayuda" de Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura. Estaba solo... como siempre.

Y era de noche, así el trabajo era más sencillo. Vestimenta negra y camuflage perfecto.

Así pasaron las horas... hasta que al fin lo encontró. Allí recostado sobre un árbol, contemplando la noche con los ojos cerrados.

Buscó por todos lados para encontrar a su acompañante, porque según sabía, Akatsuki trabajaba en parejas, mas no había nadie allí con él, y así, a la distancia, se detuvo a determinar posición. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y comenzó a dibujar la escena, como si fuese un mapa, comenzando por el asesino.

-No sabía que llegarías aquí tan pronto, Sasuke- susurró audible la voz de Itachi

¿Sasuke? Allí no había nadie. Solo estaba él a lo lejos. ¿Acaso su el hermano de aquel Uchiha se había vuelto indectectable?

Negó mentalmente mientras se mantenía en silencio, observando.

-No sirve de nada que sigas escondido... Ya se que estas allí-

El ANBU buscó rápidamente un lugar dodne pudiese estar Uchiha Sasuke, pero no encontró nada, solo un cuerpo acercandose.

-Aún no es tiempo... Sasuke-

Enfrente suyo, aquel con corazón despiadado capaz de asesinar a todo su clan, hablaba como si fuese...

Un hermano aún. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa ante tal gesto. ¡Lo estaba confundiendo con Sasuke! ¿Pero como...?

Su cuaderno de dibujos se cayó al suelo, cosa que de inmediato fue tomada por acción defensiva de Itachi, que tomó el cuaderno del piso. Lo abrió y vio el dibujo de sí mismo sin terminar. Una leve sonrisa se formo y buscó entre sus ropas un kunai.

-Así que ahora dibujas -volvió a susurrar - Pero aún no has hecho el Sharingan...-

Entonces, sin saberlo, clavó el _kunai_ en el hombro de aquel ANBU, haciendo que sangrase fuertemente. Tomo la sangre con un dedo, y poniendolo sobre el dibujo, más precisamente sobre los ojos, "pintó" aquellos ojos carmesí.

Por otro lado, aquel chico tenía su hombro sangrando, se puso en posición de ataque de inmediato, colocando su mano sobre la funda de aquella espada.

-Ya está terminado ahora...- sentenció mientras tiraba el cuaderno a sus pies

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Atacarlo solo para terminar el dibujo? ¿En qué estaba pensando el gran Uchiha Itachi?...

-Nos veremos pronto... _Sasuke_- su voz sonaba burlonamente al pronunciar lo último

Allí mismo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando al herido ANBU detrás. Su vista estaba cansada y dolida, tanto que tenía que forzarla para ver.

Giró su cabeza para ver al ANBU por última vez, que estaba levantando su cuaderno, mientras seguía herido en su hombro. Era como su sombra, se le parecía, pero al mismo tiempo...

-Son distintos...-susurró nuevamente

Aquel ninja se colocó su máscara mietras lo miraba irse. Había fallado en su misión, pues había sido descubierto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo había encontrado y seguía vivo. Miró el dibujo, más precisamente, aquellos ojos que con su sangre habían sido pintados.

-Yo no soy aquel estúpido de Uchiha Sasuke- habló bajo mientras miraba el dibujo- Mi nombre es Sai -agregó sonriendo falsamente

Itachi se detuvo de su camino. Automaticamente, el moreno se colocó en posición de defensa ante cualquier posible ataque.

-Ya lo sé... Sombra- sentenció aquella voz - Así esta bien - dijo sin voltear

Al asesino desapareció de la vista. Él otro mantenía su sonrisa falsa mientras dibuja en aquellas página con sangre, a él mismo, con herida y todo.

Una vez terminado, se levantó y se marchó de aquel lugar. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, y aún no comprendía con exactitud que había ocurrido, pero de algo estaba seguro...

No se iba a olvidar jamás de su encuentro con Uchiha Itachi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: ¿Bizzarro? xD ItachixSai, incluso un dejo de ItachixSaixSasuke xDD. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Kmi! Que está dedicado para ti linda . Gracias a todos por leer :D.

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
